


Co o mně víš?

by Wicon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Has Issues, Erik Has Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Beach Divorce, X-Men: First Class (2011), not yet at least, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicon/pseuds/Wicon
Summary: Charles přivede nově zformované X-Meny do svého sídla. Erik poprvé nahlédne do Charlesova soukromí, které skrývá pár překvapení. Dojde na dlouhé rozhovory a... možná pár dalších věcí.takový krátký nedokončený příběh, kde se bavím jejich dynamikou(možná přijde pokračování)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Co o mně víš?

Charlesův pozemek byl snad to největší neobydlené místo, jaké kdy viděl.  
Po celý svůj život sdílel prostor s lidmi – ať už to bylo v Německu, kde žil s rodiči a nějakou chvíli dokonce i s babičkou, nebo v Polsku, kde je ukryli známí jeho rodičů na půdě jejich domu. Nemluvě o táborech, tam pojem soukromí v podstatě ani neexistoval, kam se hnul, tam byla těla, živá, mrtvá, polomrtvá, položivá… spali natěsnaní k sobě a natěsnaní k sobě i pracovali, umírali. Jediná opravdová samota byla v miniaturní kovové cele, kam ho Schmidt zavíral, když s ním odmítal spolupracovat.   
Proto mu prázdné chodby a ještě prázdnější pokoje připadaly tak zvláštní.  
Jeho kroky se rozléhaly v ozvěně, když procházel po schodišti. Prsty jemně přeběhl po starém dřevu zábradlí a když ruku otočil, měl bříška šedá od ulpělého prachu. Kohoutky v koupelnách, kam by se vešla celá jeho rodina, vrzaly a skřípaly na protest, nepoužívané, zapomenuté v tichu domu, který nebyl zvyklý na návštěvy.  
Kamkoli se hnul ho pronásledovala samota. V dětských pokojích si hrály jen stíny, které dovnitř vrhaly větve starých stromů. Po kobercích se proháněl zvířený prach. V kuchyni vařilo přítmí a šero nepříjemné pochmurno, které nedokázala rozehnat ani měkká žlutá světla lustrů.  
Všechen ten luxus, tolik okázale ozdobených místností, tolik snahy vybudovat nádherné sídlo… ale k čemu, když z něj ani kouskem zašlé záclonky nečišel domov?   
Bylo to jenom obydlí. Postavené, vyzdobené, a to bylo všechno.   
Naskakovala mu husí kůže z toho, že by tu měl bydlet, tady, kde se všechno útulné zdálo neosobní, záměrně cizí, aby to člověka vyvádělo z míry.  
Kdykoli minul nový obraz, nepochybně dražší než jeho majetek sbalený v jedné tašce, ježily se mu vlasy na zátylku. Jenom přidávaly na dojmu, že chodí muzeem, ne prostory, kde měli Charles a Raven vyrůstat a žít většinu svého života.  
Neviděl tu po nich ani stopu.  
Kde byly všechny dětské výkresy? Kde byly otisky malých upatlaných rukou, když se po večeři šplhali do schodů, aby se omyli? Kam zmizely hračky, kam stopy po jejich lumpárnách, kterých muselo být nespočet…  
Charles jim povolil si vybrat jakýkoli pokoj, který se jim zlíbil, ale Erikovi nepřipadal pohodlný ani jeden. A to jich tam byly desítky s nádhernými postelemi, dokonce i s vlastními koupelnami a stěnami tapetovanými perskými koberci, o jejichž pravosti nepochyboval ani na vteřinu.  
Prošel většinu sídla Xavierů a skončil zase u hlavního vchodu, kde ho zaujala řádka bot. Dva páry byly hezky úhledně seřazené, zbytek porůznu rozházený, zakopaný pod komodu nebo položený přes ostatní boty, jako kdyby jejich majitelům bylo ukradené, že právě prošli blátem a pískem, který se dostane všude.  
Takhle nějak to mělo být.   
Měl tu být vidět život. Obyvatelé. Jakékoli známky denních rituálů, neopatrnosti, nedbalosti.  
„Nikdy jsem nezažil nikoho, kdo by při pohledu na rozkopané boty cítil takovou úlevu,“ ozvalo se zpoza jeho zad pobaveně. Měkký britský přízvuk mu spolehlivě prozradil, kdo se po koberci dokáže pohybovat tak tichounce, že ho ani neslyšel přicházet. Teprve teď zaregistroval kov hodinek na Charlesově ruce, který se s každým jeho krokem přihoupl o kousek blíž, do té doby až příliš zabraný do svého pocitu nepohodlí na to, aby ho ucítil.  
„To jsi nevěděl, že mě rozházené boty uklidňují?“ otočil se na něj Erik s malým úsměvem, jedno obočí povytažené výš.  
 _Co o mně víš?  
Všechno.  
_„Uznávám, že tenhle detail mi musel někde uniknout,“ oplatil mu Charles úsměv tím svým, uvolněným a širokým, jen s tím nejjemnějším náznakem neplechy v jeho průzračně modrých očích. Pokud člověk nevěděl, že ji tam má hledat, bez problémů by ji přehlédl.  
S rukama v kapsách a tmavým vytahaným svetrem vypadal téměř nemístně. Do okázale draze zařízené haly by čekal muže v naleštěných botách a nažehleném obleku, ne malinkatého profesora s neposedným pohledem, který si očividně ani neuměl vybrat oblečení správné velikosti.  
Nic z tohohle domu k Charlesovi nesedělo.   
Kde byl ostentativně vyzdobený, tam se Charles oblékal do pohodlných svetrů, kde z něj čišel neosobní chlad, tam z Charlese vyzařovala vřelost a ochota.   
„Představoval jsem si to… jinak,“ přiznal a zabloudil očima po vysokém stropu, kde téměř čekal namalované tlusté andělíčky a nejlépe Ježíše na kříži, aby se příchozí cítili co nejméně ve své kůži.  
„Chceš mi snad říct, že ti budova se třemi křídly a park přes čtyři hektary velký nestačí?“ povytáhl na něj Charles obočí a pár kroky se přiloudal až k němu.  
Erik stokrát slyšel, že nemá správné vnímání osobního prostoru, ale to dotyční nepotkali Charlese. Jeho osobní prostor musel být na naprosté nule, protože i teď, když stáli v hale, kam by se pohodlně vešlo nejméně dvacet lidí, se jejich lokty dotýkaly.   
Kdyby pootočil hlavu a naklonil se, možná by ucítil jeho šampon.  
„Tím chci říct, že jsem si to _představoval_ jinak,“ zdůraznil to podstatné slovíčko, ačkoli mu koutky znovu zacukaly.   
Rozhodně neměl chuť pootočit hlavu a naklonit se, aby zkusil, jestli ucítí jeho šampon. „Čekal jsem od tebe malý útulný kamrlík, od podlahy až po strop plný knížek. Mezi tím jedno rozvrzané křeslo, o které byste se hádali s Raven, protože by ona chtěla nové a ty by ses nechtěl vzdát toho starého, protože sentiment. A kočku, všude by byly chlupy.“  
Neosobní halu naplnil Charlesův smích a najednou se nezdála tak nesnesitelně prázdná.  
„Zvláštně konkrétní představy, můj příteli,“ zamrkal na něj profesor pobaveně, načež se zhoupl ze špiček na paty a zase zpátky, spodní ret vtažený mezi zuby. „Pojď, něco ti ukážu,“ vyzval Erika a energickým krokem vyrazil pryč, aniž by čekal, jestli ho bude následovat. Oba dva věděli, že neodolá.  
 _Co o mně víš?  
Všechno.  
_Společně prošli chodbou, jejíž okna poskytovala nádherný výhled na park zalitý zlatavým světlem večerního slunce. Erik chvíli vyhlížel ven, zatímco v duchu plánoval procházku na nejlépe celé zítřejší ráno, aby park prozkoumal, ale pak koutkem oka zachytil přesně to samé světlo v Charlesových vlasech a jeho myšlenky ohledně parku okamžitě vyšuměly do ztracena.  
Doufal, že nepřemýšlí až moc nahlas. Charles jim sice všem slíbil soukromí, ale předem je varoval, že stejně jako oni si nemohou konstantně zacpávat uši, aby omylem nepřeslechli cizí rozhovor, nemůže on cíleně neslyšet úplně všechno.  
Přesně od toho rozhovoru Erika často napadalo, kolik toho jeho mysl neúmyslně křičí do světa, aniž by chtěl. Snažil se si představit, že šeptá, ale jeho pokus u Charlese vyvolal akorát živý smích, po kterém mu prozradil, že čím více se na své jednotlivé myšlenky soustředí, tím výraznější pro něj jsou. Ať už je křičí nebo šeptá.  
Proto se pak snažil na žádnou myšlenku konkrétně nesoustředit, ale mysl fungovala otravně paradoxními způsoby. Docílil tím akorát toho, že zvýraznil úplně všechny, protože si jich byl až přehnaně vědomý, aby je mohl cíleně ignorovat.

Charles se zastavil u ničím nezajímavých dveří, které pro Erika otevřel a pokývl mu dovnitř.  
S pochybným pohledem vrženým jeho směrem se protáhl do prosluněné místnosti, kde ho v nose zalechtal prach a vůně starého papíru. Po jeho pravici se od podlahy až po strop vršily knihy ve zprohýbaných policích nebohé knihovny, před kterou stál masivní stůl stižený podobným osudem. Dokonce i na starém, prosezeném a ošoupaném křesle, o kterém jednoduše věděl, že by zavrzalo, kdyby na něj byť jen položil prst, se kupily knihy a papíry, ladem skladem.  
„Původně otcova pracovna, teď mé království,“ představil Charles místnost, když za sebou zavřel dveře. Erik se po něm otočil se širokým úsměvem, který jasně odrážel jeho vnitřní uspokojení nad správným odhadem.  
„Kde schováváš kočku?“ zeptal se ho v žertu a udělal pár dalších kroků dovnitř, aby jeho pracovnu prozkoumal. Tady teprve vnímal Charlesovu přítomnost z každé rozečtené knihy, z každého zapomenutého hrnku, který se schovával pod záplavou skript. Kamkoli padl jeho pohled, tam viděl domov, nefalšovaně vybudovaný z každého jednotlivého dne, který tu Charles strávil studiem a prací.  
„Paní Einsteinová je spíš venkovní kočka, sem chodí jen na konzervy a pro hlazení, nevděčnice jedna,“ přiznal Charles pobaveně a ze židle u stolu smetl pár drobků, než na ní klesl a pohodlně se v ní rozvalil, král svého chaosu.  
„Paní Einsteinová,“ zopakoval po něm Erik a protočil oči ke stropu.  
Proč ho to nepřekvapovalo.  
„Pojmenovala jí Raven,“ hájil se Charles okamžitě, aniž by ho však opustil úsměv, se kterým sledoval Erikův zkoumavý pohled.   
„Vsadím se, že ti tím udělala radost,“ zamručel Erik a na vteřinu se zastavil očima na Charlesovi, než se otočil ke knihovně. Knihy ho naštěstí nepřitahovaly natolik, aby ohledně nich měl nestoudné myšlenky. Knihy byly bezpečné. Navíc byl zastánce názoru, že nejlépe jde lidi poznat přes jejich vkus v literatuře, takže pro něj Charlesova knihovna představovala náhled do jeho duše.  
Na ošoupanou vazbu Nietzscheho se nepohodlně zamračil. Stejně tak tam nečekal ani Hardyho Neblahého Juda, ani Alberta Camuse. Samé depresivní tituly a depresivní autoři, jen těžká literatura, kterou sem tam proložila encyklopedie a odborné texty psychologie, biologie a fyziky.  
Díval se snad na Charlesovu existenční krizi? Nebo měl tyhle knihy doopravdy v lásce?  
Když na sobě ucítil Charlesův pohled, donutil se přestat zírat na hřbety knih a rozvážně přešel k oknům do zahrady, ačkoli ho více zaujal prosklený kabinet s alkoholem.  
„Večer si můžeme dát sklenku dobrého pití nad partií šach,“ nabídl mu Charles společně s úsměvem, který v sobě nenesl ani stopu po těžkosti někoho, kdo se prokousal kteroukoli Camusovou novelou.   
Erik na souhlas zamručel a krátce prostudoval etikety lahví. Tyhle kousky rozhodně odmítnout nehodlal.  
„Měl bych si najít pokoj,“ povzdechl nakonec a otočil se po svém novém domácím, „a jsem otevřený doporučením, protože mi všechny připadají více či méně stejné.“  
Charles chápavě pokývl hlavou a jeho oči se na pár okamžiků ztratily v zamyšlení, než s lusknutím prstů vyskočil na nohy.  
„Jeden bych pro tebe měl. A dokonce je jen o dvoje dveře dál,“ dodal a pobaveně na něj mrkl jedním okem, čímž ho zanechal v absolutních rozpacích. Naštěstí je Charles nemohl vidět, protože vyšel na chodbu, aniž by se ohlížel.  
Ne, že by se na Erikovi nějak projevily, pořád měl obličej nehnutý a ruce složené za zády, ale… mnul si prsty a čelist mu zapracovala, aby mu nezteplaly tváře. Tušil, že tím Charles nic nemyslel. I tak potajmu doufal, že něco naznačoval.  
Tiše vyšel za ním a navrhovaný pokoj si po krátké prohlídce zabral, aniž by nad tím musel moc přemýšlet. Vážně stačilo jen pár kroků chodbou a mohl být zpátky v jeho pracovně, která, jak mu Charles ochotně sdělil, sdílela jedny dveře s jeho ložnicí. Pro Charlese to bylo pohodlné a pro Erika to znamenalo, že ho měl na dosah ruky, kdyby se cokoli dělo, jak přes den, tak přes noc.  
Zajímalo ho, ohledně čeho by taková noční pohotovost mohla být.  
Zbytek odpoledne utekl rychle. Všichni do jednoho se usadili v hlavním křídle budovy, ačkoli Hanka Charles vypustil do jeho nové laboratoře, kterou zřídil ve východní části. Na večeři se sešli v kuchyni, kde se Erik cítil snad nejméně pohodlně ze všech místností v domě.  
Podlahu i stěny pokrývaly převážně studené kachličky, linka byla nablýskaná tak, že by se z ní mohlo jíst a strohý stůl se zbytečným množstvím židlí také na útulnosti nedodával. Ačkoli Hankova laboratoř sídlila o pár pokojů a pater dál, tohle teprve Erikovi připomínalo neosobní prostory, ve kterých ho držel Schmidt, když dostal chuť zkoumat jeho mutaci.  
Jediné, co se mu na zdejší kuchyni líbilo, bylo množství kovu, které ho obklopovalo.  
To a, um… Charles v zástěře.  
„Teda, nechci si stěžovat, ale… proč to vypadá jako bachařský jídlo?“ zakřenil se Alex na svou porci, jakmile mu přistála na talíři, ještě horká.  
Erikovi mělo dojít, že Charles neumí vařit. Možná by mu to i došlo, kdyby jeho mozek nezkratovala ta roztomilá zástěra, ve které Charles vypadal ještě jemněji než obvykle.  
„Ty sis snad myslel, že můj milovaný rozmazlovaný bratr milionář bude umět uvařit?“ povytáhla na něj Raven obočí pobaveně. Jako jediná neseděla u stolu s talířem přichystaným na Charlesův výtvor, ale s jogurtem, do kterého si namáčela kousky ovoce.  
Chytrá to žena.  
„No dovol,“ našpulil Charles dotčeně rty a shlédl do hrnce, kde jeho paskvil přežíval. Vypadal jako kříženec mezi bramborovou kaší a peklem, kde volně plavaly kousky připáleného kuřecího.  
„Třeba to jenom strašně vypadá,“ chlácholil ho Hank, přičemž u toho, duše dobrá, přizvedl svůj talíř, aby do něj také dostal kydanec své poslední večeře.  
Erik za svých krátkých třicet dva let snědl hodně věcí, od krysy po plesnivý chleba, ale nad tímhle i jemu zvodnatěly oči. Smrdělo to strašně. Vypadlo ještě hůř. A dle Hankova výrazu jeho pozitivní prohlášení vzalo za své, protože v obličeji krátce zezelenal.  
Nejhorší na tom bylo, že když Erik vzhlédl, aby se ujistil, že noční můru na svém talíři jíst nemusí, setkal se s Charlesovým nadějným pohledem. Chvíli na sebe jen zírali, než Erik přijal svou porážku a do jídla zapíchl lžíci, která by v něm zůstala stát, kdyby ji pustil.  
Měl by si zajít za lékařem. Nejdřív s otravou a pak s akutním případem bláznovství, protože právě hodlal dát svůj život všanc kvůli muži, kterého znal pouhých pár týdnů.  
Snědl to celé. Do poslední mazlavé přesolené kapky.  
„Vidíte! Erikovi to chutnalo, že?“ zajásal Charles, když jeho prázdný talíř zahlédl, na rtech tak nádherný široký úsměv, že byl Erik na vteřinu ochotný si přidat. Ale jenom na vteřinu.  
„Nebylo to špatné,“ zamrmlal a vědomě se vyhnul všem nevěřícným pohledům, které se na něj upřely.  
„Ty jsi ho rozbil,“ obvinila Raven svého bratra s obočím staženým k sobě a pažemi založenými přes hruď.  
„Nebo to doopravdy není tak zlé,“ zasmála se Moira měkce a odvážně se pustila do své porce, přičemž po prvním soustu nabrala ještě horšího odstínu než Hank.   
„Vážně chceš mít na svědomí tolik mrtvých, Charlesi?“ zakřenila se Raven, přičemž vrhla soucitný pohled po nebohé Moiře, která své sousto začala zapíjet litry čaje. Dokonce u toho zvládla vypadat omluvně.

„Co se takhle dohodnout na službách v kuchyni?“ navrhl Erik a přeskákal po nich pohledem, aby je rychle spočítal.   
Sedm, i s Charlesem. Jednou týdně by tuhle hrůzu přežili, že?  
„Jen pro informaci, já vařím podobně vražedně,“ připomněla Raven pobaveně, na což se kolem stolu ozval hromadný nešťastný povzdech. „Nezapomínejte, že jsme vyrůstali spolu. Oběma nám vařila kuchařka.“  
„Jestli tu neumí vařit nikdo, stěhuju se pryč,“ upozornil je Alex s křivým úsměvem a talíř s večeří od sebe odstrčil, aby dal jasně najevo, že už s ním nehodlá mít nic společného.  
Moira neochotně zvedla ruku a Erikovi povyskočilo obočí.   
Nechtěl proti ní být nijak vysazený, protože ze všech lidí, se kterými měl tu čest, byla snad ta nejčestnější a nejmilejší, ale nemohl si pomoct. Měl pocit, že s ní soutěží o Charlesovu pozornost a byl agresivně vyhrávací typ. Porážky nenesl dobře.  
Tak zvedl ruku také.  
Projevilo se to jako nedomyšlený tah, protože Charles na ně oba dotčeně našpulil rty, než popadl svůj hrnec a s ostentativním dupáním ho odnesl o pár pokojů dál. Ozvalo se spláchnutí záchodu, po kterém jim všem spadl kámen ze srdce.   
Jedna apokalypsa zažehnána.  
Druhá přišla nad šachy, kdy se Erikův žaludek rozhodl, že začne Charlesovi nahlas spílat, co to do něj nacpal. Takové zvuky od sebe Erik snad v životě neslyšel a po pár prvních zrudl studem až po uši, ačkoli si u toho udržoval svůj neutrální výraz.  
Doufal, že to Charles galantně přejde mlčením, _věřil mu_ , že to nechá plavat, ale to se prokázalo jako zásadní chyba. Telepat naproti němu vyprskl smíchem již po třetím táhlém zaúpění Erikova břicha, přičemž to dotáhl tak daleko, že se musel na svém místě svíjet nedostatkem kyslíku, zatímco do něj Erik zabodával vražedně dotčený pohled.  
„Pro- promiň, ale… ale na mojí obhajobu… já- já vážně netušil, že bude stačit jediný pohled a ty- tys to všechno snědl! Můj bože, Eriku!“ lapal Charles po vzduchu, zatímco si z obličeje stíral veselé slzičky. Každý další zvuk, který Erikovo zrádcovské břicho vydalo, ho poslalo do dalšího záchvatu zvonivého smíchu. „Já myslel, že- že to necháš být, nebo že maximálně ochutnáš, ale…! Celý, do posledního sousta, příteli, ten tvůj výraz! A ještě jsi prohlásil, že to není špatné!“  
„Nechtěl jsem tě urazit!“ neudržel se Erik a připlácl si ruku na břicho, aby zmlklo a nechalo mluvit jeho. Měl chuť se studem prokousat do sklepa a tam v klidu umřít, jak mu hořely tváře.   
„Většinu svého života jsem strávil s Raven,“ upozornil ho Charles, aniž by ztratil svůj brilantní, obrovský úsměv, který byl to jediné, co Erika zastavovalo od toho, aby se urazil a odkráčel pryč. „Mistryní urážek a posměšných přezdívek. Jsem prakticky neurazitelný.“  
„Takže… jsi to na nás hrál?“ přimhouřil na něj Erik oči, ve kterých se to lesklo nedůvěrou.  
„Zajímalo mě, jestli budeš ochotný to pro mě sníst,“ přiznal Charles bez jediné zábrany a zhoupl nohou, kterou měl do té doby přehozenou přes tu druhou, než je rozpletl a roztáhl, aby se do kolen mohl zapřít lokty. S šibalskými jiskřičkami v očích se naklonil nad šachovnici, rudé rty povytažené do hravého úsměvu. „Raven mi dluží dvacet dolarů, vsadili jsme se o to. A ty jsi rozhodně nezklamal, Eriku, ani trošičku.“  
Erik na něj zůstal zírat. Ačkoli se snažil, aby mu to vadilo, aby se na něj urazil za to, že si s ním takhle hrál, aby jeho činy odsoudil, nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku. Místo toho mu oči potemněly, když se zadíval na jeho rty, kterých se Charles dotýkal špičkou svého malíčku, jak se zapíral bradou do dlaně.   
V soukromí jeho pracovny a po sklence brandy jeho posed vypadal až koketně, jak moc měl nohy roztažené a hlavu důvěrně nakloněnou k Erikovi. Prsty pravačky jemně přecházel po ukradeném černém střelci, se kterým si hrál i předtím. Jenže předtím to vypadalo nevinně, jako gesto roztržitosti nebo zamyšlení, ale teď…  
Nebyl s to z něj spustit pohled.   
Dělal i tohle stejně vědomě, jako ho při večeři pronásledoval štěněcíma očima, dokud ho nedonutil jíst? Taky si s ním právě teď jenom hrál? Každé gesto pečlivě promyšlené a zkonstruované, aby z Erika dostal nějakou reakci?  
Věděl snad, že…  
 _Co o mně víš?  
Všechno.  
_Erikovi v ten moment došlo rovnou několik věcí najednou.  
Zaprvé. Charles s ním _asi… možná… pravděpodobně_ flirtoval. A to _asi… možná… pravděpodobně_ už dlouho. Jakože vážně… dlouho. Pokud o něm věděl všechno, jak mu sám tvrdil, musel vědět i to, jak se na něj dívá. Musel vědět, že ho chce. Co s ním tohle dělá.  
Kdyby měl Erik spočítat Charlesovy letmé doteky, provokativní úsměvy, pozvání na sklenky dobrého alkoholu k němu na pokoj, přebytečná gesta, která sváděla pozornost k jeho rtům, na které Erik nebyl schopný přestat zírat… nedopočítal by se.   
Najednou v tom neviděl Charlesovu extroverzi, jeho přátelskost, slepou důvěru lidem, ale pokusy se k Erikovi dostat blíž. Dostat se mu pod kůži.  
Už jenom z toho odvážného pomyšlení mu v podbřišku těžklo horko, se kterým mu oči potemněly ještě víc.  
Jenže pak přišlo uvědomění druhé, které bylo mnohem méně příjemné.  
 _Co o mně víš?  
Všechno.  
_Jenže co on věděl o Charlesovi?  
Telepat naproti němu musel vycítit změnu jeho nálady, protože na něj překvapeně zamrkal, hravost ta tam.  
„V pořádku?“ zeptal se Charles měkce a spustil obě dvě ruce dolů, nohy zase blíž u sebe a rty starostlivě semknuté.  
Erik po něm zatěkal očima, než se pomalu narovnal od rozehrané desky. Až teď viděl, že se mimoděk nakláněl Charlesovi vstříc, jako kdyby ho k němu táhl magnet.  
„Jen… tenkrát… tu noc, kdy jsem se pokusil odejít od CIA. Řekl jsi mi, že o mně víš všechno,“ vydechl tiše a pevně si složil ruce do klína, aniž by z Charlese spustil zkoumavý pohled.   
Vidět Charlese ztraceného v konverzaci byl vzácný úkaz, který Erik viděl poprvé.  
„Spíše v žertu,“ mínil Charles opatrně a také se napřímil, načež opět hodil nohu přes nohu a položil se do křesla, dokud ho zůstal zvědavě sledovat. Úsměv na jeho rtech přetrvával, avšak změnil se v ostražitý, jeho oči až moc ostré na to, aby působil vřele. „Když jsem se tě snažil zachránit před utopením, musel jsem proniknout za všechny tvé zábrany a emoce, abys mě vůbec slyšel. Neviděl jsem doopravdy vše, ale… podstatné záblesky ano. A později jsi se s mentálními zábranami tolik neobtěžoval, sem tam jsem omylem pochytil pár věcí a-“  
„Nemusíš se mi obhajovat,“ zarazil ho Erik a zavrtěl hlavou. Pochyby, které ohledně jeho moci měl na začátku, se postupem času změnily na tiché otázky, které nechtěl rozebírat ani se sebou samým, natož, aby je vnucoval Charlesovi.  
Naučil se mu věřit. Nikoho tím nepřekvapil víc než sám sebe, tím si byl jistý.  
„Tak proč na to vzpomínáš zrovna teď?“ zeptal se Charles, obočí nepatrně nakrčené k sobě, jak se ho snažil rozluštit.  
„Protože mě napadlo, jak málo vím já o tobě,“ přiznal s malým rozpačitým úsměvem a rychle se natáhl po své téměř prázdné sklence. To byla druhá, pro dnešek to očividně stačilo. „Netušil jsem, že neumíš vařit. A taky mě nenapadlo, že bys mohl mít knihovnu plnou Nietzscheho a Camuse. Nebo že bys byl schopný se vsadit o to, jestli mě dokážeš zmanipulovat k té otřesné večeři.“  
„Oho, najednou je otřesná? Mám v čerstvé paměti, že jsi jí nazval ne až tak špatnou,“ zachechtal se Charles, než dlouze povzdechl a nechal hlavu spadnout ke straně. Ostrá hrana jeho úsměvu se obrousila stejně rychle, jako se v něm předtím objevila, takže už zase seděl víc uvolněně a sledoval Erika pobaveným pohledem. „Známe se něco málo přes tři týdny. Je přeci jasné, že mě nebudeš mít okamžitě celého rozšifrovaného, ačkoli bys přesně to rád.“  
Erik na protest zamručel do své sklenky. Jistě, že by přesně to rád, ale to se nemělo říkat nahlas. Notak.  
„Dlouho jsem si myslel, že mám dobrý odhad na lidi,“ zamrmlal do brandy, kterou následně vypil do poslední kapky, než sklenku odložil. „A věřil jsem tomu, že jsem dobře odhadl i tebe.“  
Mělo mu dojít, že je Charles až moc otevřenou knihou, že se v něm čte až moc jednoduše na to, aby to mohlo být všechno, čím je. Raven o něm ráda říkala, že se na rozdíl od ní nikdy nemusel skrývat, ale tím si Erik přestával být jistý.  
Až téměř po měsíci začínal pronikat za jeho fasádu neškodného lidumilného profesora, bezbranného ve svých měkkých svetrech a přátelských úsměvech, a to jen díky tomu, že se dostal do jeho domova, do srdce jeho života, kde mohl začít srovnávat vnější s vnitřním.  
Nikdo by si netroufl říct, že se v tom malém veselém profesorovi skrývá tak obrovská, nebezpečná moc a možná přesně to bylo účelem. Třeba chtěl vypadat co nejvíc neškodně, třeba se také svým způsobem skrýval.  
Jen ne tak nápadně, jak Raven.   
Víc promyšleně. Složitěji. Všem na očích.  
Charles ho celou dobu tiše sledoval, pravděpodobně čekal na jeho tah, který mu Erik dlužil už nejméně několik minut. Ale jeho myšlenky se motaly někde úplně jinde, když vpřed poskočil věží.  
Charles neváhal mu jí sebrat a rozšířit tak sbírku na své straně stolku.  
  


V následujících dnech začal Erik sledovat svého nového domácího, jako kdyby byl jeden z Hankových pochybných experimentů. Kam se hnul, tam on následoval, oči na špičkách a uši napnuté, aby mu nic neuniklo.  
Charles, samozřejmě, o jeho snahách věděl. Své kroky možná tlumit uměl, ale přítomnost rozhodně ne a jeho cíl byl telepat. Občas po Erikovi dokonce hodil pobavený pohled a uznal ho tak, než zase pokračoval ve svém dni, aniž by se jím nechal rušit.   
Byla to pro něj hra.  
Když teď věděl, že s ním Charles _asi… možná… pravděpodobně_ flirtuje, bylo mnohem jednodušší vymezit jeho vztahy k ostatním členům jejich skupinky.  
S Raven se choval nejpřirozeněji. Osobní prostor na nule, na rtech úsměv a kdykoli mohl, důvěrné gesto nebo objetí kolem ramen, občas dokonce i polibek na spánek, když měl doopravdy dobrou náladu. Často spolu žertovali a díky jejich zdravé soutěživosti produkovali nezdravé sázky ohledně čehokoli, co mohli. Volali na sebe směšnými přezdívkami, uráželi se, rýpali do sebe, ale na konci dne pořád byli milující sourozenci, kteří si hlídali záda.  
S Moirou flirtoval ještě usilovněji než s Erikem. Erik by lhal, těžce lhal, kdyby řekl, že ho to neurazilo, alespoň zezačátku. Kolem ní rozhazoval šarm a narážky kdykoli, kdy se mu k tomu naskytla příležitost, samý úsměv a galantní otevírání dveří. Nejlépe mu velice očividně dělalo, když se před ní mohl předvést svými znalostmi, ať už se týkaly mutací, nebo triviálních faktů.  
Kdyby si Erik nevšiml, že si od ní však zároveň udržuje největší odstup, frustrovalo by ho to dál a dál. Jenže absence jakýchkoli doteků a uctivá vzdálenost, kterou si Charles od Moiry konstantně udržoval mu po nekonečných útrpných minutách pozorování řekla to, co tak moc chtěl slyšet.  
Charles byl víc Charles, když se pohyboval kolem Erika, než když kroužil kolem Moiry.   
Před ní nosil víc masek než s kýmkoli jiným. Proč, to Erik netušil, ale kdyby to byl on, jeho nedůvěra by se odvíjela od faktu, že je člověk, ještě k tomu člověk pracující pro organizaci, která se nemohla dočkat, až bude moct zarýt své nenechavé drápy do mutantů se silami využitelnými ke špionáži a jiným špinavým záležitostem.  
Ke svým studentům přistupoval přátelsky, ale profesionálně. Jasně se stanovily hranice, které ani jeden z nich nehodlal překročit. Charles respektoval jejich soukromí a rozhodnutí a oni na oplátku naslouchali jeho vedení a věřili jeho úsudku. Dokonce i Alex, od přírody tvrdohlavý mezek, se nechal přesvědčit a vložil do Charlese svou křehkou důvěru.  
Ale to nezabránilo dobře míněnému pošťuchování, které se v celé skupince vyhýbalo jen Erikovi.  
To si troufl jen Charles a když se zrovna cítila odvážně, také Raven.  
„Kdy máš narozeniny? Pořídím ti dalekohled,“ prohlásila, když se bez ohlášení připojila k jeho postávání na hlavním schodišti. Ze kterého byl perfektní výhled na obrovskou travnatou plochu a park za ní, kde se Charles scházel s Hankem, aby nezakrněl v laboratoři.  
Lokty se zapřela kus od těch jeho, ale vyklonila se natolik, aby mohl vidět, že na něj důrazně povytahuje obočí.  
„Vtipné, Raven, ale tvůj bratr mě požádal, abych na jejich tréninky dohlížel,“ zamručel jen krapet nevrle, aniž by je přestal sledovat. Kdyby je teď přestal sledovat, doznal by tím svou vinu. Raven by vyhrála.  
Porážky nenesl dobře.  
Což byl mimochodem důvod, proč minulé odpoledne strávil nad kuchařkou a snažil se pochopit, co znamená přepuštěné máslo a jak se k něčemu takovému má člověk dostat. Pravdou totiž bylo, že o vaření věděl naprosté kulové. Když byl sám, buď chodil do restaurací nebo se spokojil s pečivem a vajíčky, popřípadě nějakou šunkou, ale přece nemohl nechat Moiru vyhrát v imaginární soutěži o Charlesovu pozornost. Nemohl přiznat, že nejsložitější, co kdy vytvořil, byly palačinky s marmeládou.  
Ale vaření přece nemohlo být zas až _tak_ těžké, když měl člověk recept a byl ochotný ho dodržet! Pevně věřil, že až na něj v sobotu přijde řada, bude schopný vytvořit lepší jídlo, než jim minulou neděli předvedl Charles.  
Laťka byla směšně nízko.  
„Požádal tě taky, abys ho sledoval zbývajících dvacet tři hodin denně?“ zakřenila se na něj, za což už si vysloužila varovný pohled.  
Byl důvod, proč do něj rýpal jen Charles.  
„Nejsem stalker,“ odsekl, čímž samozřejmě zněl jako certifikovaný stalker, protože tohle měli za hlavní motto. Ale nebyl stalker. Nesnažil se ho zahlédnout nahého nebo si ho snad vyfotit, ani ho nesledoval skrz okna jeho pokoje. Jen se kolem něj ochomýtal častěji než jindy, protože jinak si své názory upravit nemohl.  
Plánoval si o tom s ním ještě jednou promluvit, protože nebyl lepší způsob, jak své domněnky potvrdit, ale…  
„Víš, my ostatní normálně přijdeme za tím, kdo se nám líbí a pozveme je ven na rande místo toho, abychom je pronásledovali jako další oběť sériové vraždy-íííí,“ vypískla, když po ní skočil, načež před ním se smíchem začala utíkat, aniž by se starala o to, co se stane, až jí chytí.  
  


„Příště bys jí mohl hodit někam jinam, v tom jezírku chováme koi kapry,“ podotkl Charles pobaveně, když se ten večer sešli nad šachy.  
Oběd i večeři měl na starosti Sean, jemuž se k překvapení všech podařilo uvařit polévku, která chutnala normálně. Proto si teď Erik i Charles hověli ve svých křeslech s příjemně plnými žaludky, které už jen hýčkali dobrým alkoholem.   
Na Charlesově břiše přitom ležela obrovská kočka s dlouhými bílými chlupy. Měla jen jedno oko, ale to jí ani v nejmenším nebránilo v tom, aby jím nenávistně propalovala Erika. Při jejich prvním setkání jí omylem přiskřípl kus ocasu ve dveřích a od té doby se mu vyhýbala jako čert kříži, když se zrovna neprali o Charlese.   
Paní Einsteinová vyhrávala na plné čáře, protože se na rozdíl od Erika mohla pohodlně válet v Charlesově klíně a nechávat se drbat, zatímco on musel sedět na svém místě a předstírat, že jí nezávidí. Místnost krom občasného zapraskání ohně naplňovalo tlumené, chrchlavé předení, které konstantně podbarvovalo celý jejich rozhovor.  
„Kdyby tu bylo cokoli jiného, vyhnul bych se koi kaprům,“ ujistil ho Erik pobaveně a dlouze upil ze své sklenky, než ji odložil na stolek, aby se opět mohl věnovat hře.  
Charles měl jiné plány.  
„Připomeň mi, proč vlastně bylo nutné Raven někam házet?“ zeptal se velice nenápadně, průzračné oči plné hravých jiskřiček.  
„Výchovná lekce,“ zamručel vyhýbavě. Vpřed posunul černého pěšce, ale Charles si vábničky nevšímal a raději táhl věží, aby mu začal ohrožovat královnu.  
„Ohledně čeho? Jako její vrchní vychovatel bych měl mít právo něco takového vědět,“ pokračoval Charles ve vyzvídání, ačkoli si byl Erik naprosto jistý, že už odpověď zná.   
Další z jeho her, tedy. Jakmile Erik odhalil jednu, dokázal detekovat i další… a ačkoli si myslel, že ho budou iritovat, zjistil, že si je vlastně užívá. Přece jen se hrálo mnohem lépe, když si byl vědomý, že vůbec něco hraje.  
„To ti prozradím jen v případě, že mě necháš vyhrát,“ zvedl k němu potutelný pohled a odsunul svou královnu do bezpečí.   
„Oh, příteli, oba dva dobře víme, že vyhrát takovým způsobem bys nesnášel ještě víc než prohrát v čestném boji,“ zasmál se Charles, čímž zastavil předení kočky v jeho klíně. Jedno žluté oko po něm vrhlo nespokojený pohled, než se bílá koule chlupů změnila v bílou nudli a sklouzla na zem.   
S ocasem hrdě zvednutým se odvlnila k pootevřeným dveřím, kde zmizela do tmy.  
Teď byl Charles zase celý jeho.  
„Dochází mi nápady, jak se k vítězství dostat čestně,“ přiznal s úsměvem, který nabral ostrých hran, když se naklonil nad šachovnici, lokty zapřený do široce roztažených nohou v napodobení Charlesovy pózy z prvního večera v jeho sídle. „A _oba dva víme_ , že bys mě vyhrát nechal, kdybych nabídl tu správnou věc.“  
Za ten nevěřícný pohled, který mu Charles věnoval, to stálo. Šel v jeho obličeji vidět jenom vteřinu nebo dvě, než se schoval za překvapením, při kterém na Erika povytáhl obočí.  
Erik normálně neflirtoval. Ne jako ostatní, přinejmenším. Pokud chtěl sebrat někoho na baru, šel na to přímo a rychle. Ale k hravým narážkám potřeboval někoho, koho znal, s kým se cítil pohodlně, jinak pro něj ztrácely smysl.  
Nevzpomínal si, že by kdy předtím sebral odvahu něco takového zkusit s Charlesem. Příležitostí mu k tomu jeho kamarád rozhodně dal víc než dost, ale to je ještě nebral vážně, natož aby přemýšlel nad tím, že mu je jakkoli oplatí.   
„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, ještě před pár dny jsi mi tvrdil, jak málo o mně víš,“ podotkl Charles pobaveně, ačkoli v jeho pohledu stále viděl snahu rozluštit, jestli tím Erik něco mínil či nikoliv. „A teď mi chceš tvrdit, že víš, co by mě přinutilo přerušit mou čistou řádku vítězství, ještě k tomu dobrovolně?“  
„Nejenom to,“ blýskl po něm sebevědomým úsměvem. Byl to dobrý pocit, konečně mít pod nohama pevnou půdu poskládanou z fakt, která o něm vypozoroval. „Troufám si říct, že jsem tě až na jednu věc rozšifroval vcelku úspěšně.“  
„Oh? A co přesně je tou poslední nerozluštitelnou věcí?“ zajímal se Charles a napodobil jeho posed, aby na něj mohl zblízka upřít intenzivní pohled. Na rtech mu hrál úsměv, soutěživý úsměv, protože Erik nebyl jediný, kdo rád vyhrával.  
Pravděpodobně chtěl, aby se v něm znovu zmýlil a jejich hra mohla začít nanovo. Líbilo se mu, že ho Erik nedokázal předvídat, že byl vždycky o krok napřed, ať už na desce šach, nebo v realitě.  
„Moira,“ odpověděl jednoduše. Pečlivě u toho sledoval Charlesovu reakci, ale nic až tak světoborného se nestalo. Charles na něj jen zmateně zamrkal, než zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Moira?“  
„Moira,“ zopakoval a propletl před sebou ruce. „Nedokážu odhadnout, proč se kolem ní chováš tak… distancovaně. Ne chladně, to samozřejmě ne, jsi perfektní gentleman, samý žert a úsměv, jako kdyby ses k ní chtěl dostat pomocí flirtování blíž. Ale přitom si od ní držíš tolik fyzické vzdálenosti, kolik jen můžeš. Proč?“  
Tímhle už uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku.  
Charles se nejdřív snažil udržet pobavený úsměv na svém místě, ale čím víc toho Erik řekl, tím více mu vadly koutky, až už na něj koukal dokonale neutrálně. Jen jeho oči vypovídaly o tom, co se mu honí hlavou. Velké, lesklé, s náznakem nepohodlí. Strachu, téměř.  
Netušil, jak dlouho na sebe jen zírali, než se Charles rozhodl narovnat a stáhnout se do hlubin svého prosezeného křesla. Očima zabloudil pryč, skončil jimi až na lahvi brandy, ze které si dolil do sklenky až po okraj.  
A pak jí celou vypil na jeden zátah.  
„Charlesi-“ začal Erik znepokojeně, ale Charles zvedl ruku a zavrtěl hlavou, čímž ho zarazil. Poslušně zavřel ústa, ačkoli ho dál sledoval ostražitým pohledem.   
Kdyby býval byl věděl, že to u něj vyvolá takovou reakci, dvakrát by si rozmyslel, jestli se chce vůbec ptát. Morbidní zvědavost by ho k tomu nakonec dohnala, o tom nepochyboval, ale dnes by to určitě nebylo.   
V nastalém tichu oba jen upíjeli ze svých sklenek, Charles ze třetí nebo čtvrté. Dlouho se na Erika ani nepodíval. Sledoval měkce hučící oheň v krbu, kde jednotlivé plamínky pomalu ukusovaly z velkého polínka dřeva, nebo koukal do ztracena.  
Šachy mezi nimi zůstaly ztuhlé uprostřed toho zvláštního konverzačního limba a Erik měl pocit, že možná poprvé vidí Charlese takového, jaký doopravdy je.   
Bez masek.  
Vypadal starší. Rozhodně vážnější, v jindy blankytných očích stíny, které tam Erik nebyl zvyklý vídat. A ačkoli ho ta změna zarážela, musel shledat, že je takhle Charles mnohem přijatelnější, jaksi reálnější, alespoň pro něj. Toho veselého, naivního a věčně optimistického Charlese nechápal. Nepatřil do jeho světa a on ho tam ani nechtěl zatahovat ze strachu, že ho rozbije. Poskvrní.  
Zato tenhle…  
„Bojíš se mě, Eriku?“ ozval se Charles znenadání a stočil k němu nádherné, temné oči, které tížily ty Erikovy. Pohlcovaly ho do sebe asi jako černá díra pohlcuje světlo, neodvratně a s příslibem zániku.  
„Ne,“ odvětil, aniž by nad tím musel pořádně přemýšlet. Charlesovi jemně cukly koutky a Erikovy se hnuly v odpověď, ale oba dva úsměvy zmizely rychle a beze stopy.  
„Přemýšlel jsi někdy nad tím, proč… se mě nebojíš?“ zeptal se Charles, načež natáhl ruku a prsty objal svého koně. Poskočil s ním do perfektního L, čímž sebral Erikova pěšáka.  
Jeho královna byla opět v ohrožení.  
Erikovi nepohodlně zacukalo obočí.  
„Proč se mě nebojíš, když jsi zezačátku byl zděšený každým dotekem mé mysli? Zděšený představou, že ti vezmu svobodu, které si tak ceníš? Že ti vezmu to, o čem sis myslel, že ti nikdo vzít nemůže… tvou víru, tvé vzpomínky, tvou vůli, identitu…“ vyjmenovával Charles s hlavou lehoučce skloněnou ke straně, jak zkoumal Erikovu reakci.  
Proto se jí snažil držet co nejmenší, ačkoli mu z jeho tónu přeběhl mráz po zádech.  
„Naučil jsem se ti věřit,“ zamručel a rychle s královnou utekl pryč. Opět se nesoustředil, nedokázal to, když na něj Charles upíral nerozluštitelný pohled a sypal na něj nebezpečné otázky. „Nikdy jsi mě neovlivnil, nechal jsi mi svobodu… všem nám necháváš soukromí, když tě o to požádáme a nikdy jsem tě neviděl to porušit…“  
„Takže se mě nebojíš, protože ve mně nevidíš potenciál ti cokoli z toho, co jsem vyjmenoval, udělat,“ mínil Charles, když se od šachovnice narovnal, aniž by pohnul jediným kouskem. Místo toho vstal a došel zavřít dveře, aby dovnitř netáhl noční chlad.  
„Vidíš přátelské chování, bezbranný úsměv, naivitu a najednou ti moje moc nepřipadá tak děsivá… je to tak? Protože ti nepřipadám jako ten typ člověka, co by se pro vlastní zábavu rozhodl někomu upravovat vzpomínky nebo ho navádět k nečestnostem.“  
Erik po jeho zádech zatěkal znepokojeným pohledem.  
„Ale, Charlesi-“  
„Nadchla mě představa, že potkám další mutanty, že jim budu moct pomoct, byl jsem… neopatrný. Předvedl jsem Moiře a ostatním agentům… zlomek… své moci, protože jsem si připadal v bezpečí, mezi přáteli. Mezi lidmi, kteří o mě měli upřímný zájem. Ale místo nadšení, které z nich sálalo, kdykoli viděli Raven a její přeměny, se v nich okamžitě ozval strach. Nedůvěra, panika, téměř, z pomyšlení, co všechno bych mohl vidět. Slyšet. Udělat,“ předběhl ho Charles proudem slov, který byl až zoufale rychlý, jako kdyby se Erikovi podařilo prolomit hráz jeho upřímnosti. Pevně u toho svíral kliku dveří a odmítal se otočit, ale Erik na něj i tak viděl díky odrazu ve skle.  
Obočí se mu nešťastně kroutilo nad zavřenýma očima, které se styděly koukat na svět, ke kterému se jindy obracely s takovou důvěrou.   
„Víš, kolikrát jsem jí slyšel myslet na to, jaký mám asi dosah bez Cerebra?“ zašeptal Charles k oknu, když se Erik neodvážil nic říct. Sklo před ním se zamlžilo a na pár vteřin pohltilo jeho odraz. „Kolikrát jsem jí slyšet přemýšlet nad tím, jestli jí můžu číst, aniž bych se prsty dotýkal spánku?“  
„A můžeš?“ zamumlal Erik opatrně. Ani si neuvědomoval, že celou dobu tajil dech, protože se bál, že i ten nejmenší náznak jeho přetrvávající přítomnosti Charlese zarazí od dalších slov.  
„Můžu,“ pokývl Charles hlavou a opřel se čelem o sklo, než otevřel oči. S tichým povzdechem se otočil zpět do místnosti, obličej už zase neutrální, unavený. „Nejhorší na tom je, že ještě častěji myslí na to, jak úžasný člověk bych byl, kdybych… jenom kdybych neměl… kdybych nepředstavoval takovou hrozbu. Takže ano, Eriku, nechávám jí prostor, protože respektuji její právo mít v mé přítomnosti pochyby o jejím soukromí. Vzdálenost jí dodává pocitu bezpečí, má ji mít. Přesvědčení, že potřebuji gesto, abych své schopnosti používal, také.“  
Erik mu pohled dokázal opětovat alespoň na pár okamžiků, ale pak ho spustil ke své sklence. Na patře mu z jeho slov uvízla hořká pachuť, kterou zapil posledním lokem brandy, úplně posledním, jak vzápětí zjistil, protože se jim podařilo dopít flašku.  
Spíš Charlesovi, on sám měl snad jen dvě sklenky.  
Říkal mu tohle všechno jen proto, že se… opil?  
Když Charles ztěžka dosedl zpět do svého křesla, vypadal dokonale střízlivě. Oči se mu sice podivně leskly a tváře měl zarudlé, ale nepotácel se a ani se mu nepletl jazyk. Jen byl prostě brutálně… upřímný.   
Poprvé.  
„Tuší vůbec někdo, čeho jsi doopravdy schopný?“ zeptal se a sklenku odložil na stoleček, než se pomalu, opatrně předklonil vpřed jako předtím, než tak prudce odbočili od dobré nálady.  
Propletl si prsty, ze zvyku, a také proto, že mu pevné sevření dodávalo jistotu, kterou v téhle situaci rozhodně necítil.  
Charles k němu těkl očima, ale odpovědí mu bylo jen tiché zavrcení hlavou.  
„Ukaž mi to,“ vyzval ho, načež mu věnoval široký zubatý úsměv, když po něm hodil nedůvěřivým pohledem. „Nebojím se tě. A bát se tě nebudu. Chci to vidět – ne, já mám _právo_ to vidět, protože ty jsi také viděl, čeho jsem schopný.“  
„Neblázni, Eriku,“ zamrmlal Charles a raději se zaměřil na hru mezi nimi. „Nevíš, o co žádáš.“  
„Žádám o to, abys svou upřímnost dotáhl do konce. Abys mi věřil,“ naléhal dál do malého prostoru mezi nimi, kam se vešla jen šachovnice a jejich tlumené hlasy.  
Nejdřív si myslel, že se ho Charles rozhodl ignorovat, protože se na něj telepat ani nepodíval a jen posunul vpřed svého střelce. Ale pak k němu zvedl oči a Erikovo tělo přestalo náležet jeho mysli.  
Jen tak. Bez varování.   
Nemohl pohnout ničím, vůbec ničím, dokonce i oči mu zůstaly stát na místě, takže mohly vnímat jen Charlese, který ho propaloval svým pohledem.  
Cítil ho všude. Přelil se přes něj jako rozbouřené moře a vyvrhl ho v tak vzdáleném rohu jeho mysli, že si připadal na míle vzdálený od reálného světa. Kolem něj vířila nicota, zaplétala se do i do něj a vláčela ho proudem svého nekonečna, až ho pohltily barvy. Hlasy. Výjevy vzpomínek.  
Viděl sebe Charlesovýma očima – ne, on _byl_ Charles. Cítil chlad ve špičkách Charlesových- _svých_ prstů, kde se dotýkaly _jejich_ sklenky, usedala na ně vlhkost a sklouzla jim po zápěstí jako malinkatá dráždivá kapka. _Jejich_ moc vibrovala celou pracovnou, ale tiskla se jen k Erikovi, ke zmraženému Erikovi, který _jim_ byl naprosto napospas.  
Nicota ho odvlekla stejně rychle, jak ho předtím přitáhla. Na pár děsivých vteřin nebyl nikdo. Neměl tělo ani jméno, ani vzpomínky. Netušil, kde je. Co je. Proč je.  
 _Bylo vůbec někdy něco?  
_ Nebo vždy byla jen tma, jen lehko a nevědomí?  
Erik – ať už to byl kdokoli – do něj vrazil jako vlak a rozmetal ho na kousky. Dosedat zpátky do sebe samého, najít se a pochopit se bylo mnohem náročnější, než si dokázal představit. Kdyby Charles nezastavil příval vzpomínek, myšlenek a jevů, pravděpodobně by se zbláznil.   
_Charles._  
Charles, který znovu seděl před ním. Nebo tam byl celou dobu?  
 _Bolela ho hlava.  
_ Ale alespoň už měl hlavu. Oh. Už zase cítil. Měl tělo, měl všechno. Ne, ne, něco neměl, něco mu chybělo.   
_Necítil jediný kov v místnosti.  
_ A pořád se nemohl hýbat.  
„I tvůj strach je cítit po kovu,“ ozval se Charles tiše a strhl na sebe zpátky všechnu jeho pozornost, která jako kdyby nedokázala zachytit nic jiného správně, jen jeho, jen Charlese. Jen modré smutné oči, rudé rty a měkký hlas, který konejšil jeho rozjitřené smysly.  
 _Byl všude._ Pořád byl všude, jeho nádherná mysl nekonečná jako vesmír.  
Měl pocit, že ho víc fascinuje, než děsí, ale pokud Charles říkal, že je cítit po strachu, věřil jeho úsudku víc, než tomu svému. _Věřil mu, cokoli._  
Kdyby mu řekl, že je Země plochá, vrhl by se pro něj z jejího okraje.  
Chtěl ho políbit. Chtěl ho pro sebe _. Chtěl být jeho.  
_ „Jak můžeš vědět, že jsou to tvoje myšlenky?“ vydechl Charles přímo do jeho rtů.  
Neměl ponětí, kde se tam vzal.  
Ještě před chvíli seděli naproti sobě, ale teď ho v křesle tížilo druhé tělo, teplo natisknuté k jeho hrudi, omotané kolem jeho ramen. Byl tak blízko, že by dokázal spočítat všechny jeho pihy, tak blízko, že se jejich hrudě sjednotily do stejného rytmu a dechy se prolnuly.  
Charles na něm seděl a shora na něj shlížel jako bůh, kterým pro něj právě teď byl. Kdyby mu to nedovoloval, nemohl by ani existovat.  
 _Chtěl jsem to od okamžiku, co jsi mě vytáhl z vody. Vím, co chci. Vím, že se tě nebojím. Vím, o co se snažíš, Charlesi.  
_ „O co se snažím?“  
 _Snažíš se mě odstrašit._  
„Můžu tě donutit se mě bát. Můžu tě donutit mě milovat. Třeba jsem to už udělal, ani bys to necítil. Nevěděl bys o tom.“  
 _Věřím ti. Vím, že bys mi to neudělal.  
_ „Ani já nevím, jestli… jestli jsem to už náhodou neudělal, Eriku,“ vydechl Charles téměř neslyšně, až měl Erik chvíli pocit, že si to jen představil. „Co když to dělám podvědomě? Moje moc vždycky jednala dřív než já, co když… co když tě nutím – co když ti podsouvám svoje vlastní pocity a ty si myslíš… ty si jen myslíš, že jsou tvoje? Chtěl jsi, abych ti ukázal, čeho jsem schopný, ale pravdou je, že ani já to vlastně nevím…“  
„Charlesi,“ zachraptěl tiše, čímž zjistil, že se mu vrátila vláda nad tělem. Dal ruce příkaz se zvednout a ona ho poslechla, dokonce i když jí opatrně chytil Charlesovy prsty, které se mu zarývaly do košile. I jeho levačka ho poslechla a udělala to samé. Něžně k sobě jeho ruce přitiskl, zatímco rozmrkával pálení svých očí, kterým Charlesova moc nedovolila se zavřít.  
 _Pořád tě chci políbit.  
_ „Pak jsi blázen,“ zasmál se Charles nevesele, hlavu skloněnou stranou, aby na něj Erik viděl co nejméně.   
Ale zůstal na něm usazený. Erik až moc dobře věděl, jaké to je, bát se sám sebe. Také se mu z toho chvěly ruce, jako teď Charlesovi. Také kvůli tomu odháněl ty, na kterých mu záleželo nejvíce.  
A přitom tak zoufale chtěl někoho, kdo by ho byl ochotný milovat.  
„Šílenec,“ vydechl na souhlas a nechal svou bolavou hlavu klesnout ke stejné straně, jako byla ta Charlesova. Rty se mu měkce otřel o tvář.  
Nakonec se však setkaly s těmi Charlesovo, jen letmo a omylem, když sebou telepat překvapeně škubl a upřel na něj obrovské oči. Prohnal se jimi tisíc odstínů nebesky modré, než jeho rty pohladil žádostivý povzdech.  
Pevně škubl za Erikovu košili, za kterou ho k sobě přitiskl. Zároveň s jejich těly se znovu setkaly jejich rty, tentokrát s jednoznačným úmyslem.  
Erik měl pocit, že opět zapomněl, kdo je.  
Přinejmenším na své jméno zanevřel, když se ztratil v horku Charlesových polibků a roztržitém zkoumání jeho prstů, které měl pod košilí. Vzpomněl si na něj až v okamžiku, kdy mu ho Charles vydechl zpátky do úst a Erik ho krátce ochutnal na jazyku.  
Zvláštní jméno.  
Rukama vklouzl pod Charlesovo oblečení, než mu nazpátek poslal tiché _Charlesi_ šeptané téměř v modlitbě.   
Hodlal ho uctívat nejméně celou noc.  
„V posteli,“ souhlasil Charles horlivě, ale než se z Erika stihl zvednout, vzal ho po zadkem a vyhodil si ho do náruče, aby si ho do ložnice mohl odnést. Z Charlese tím dostal něco mezi vzdychnutím a smíchem, které mu sebral ze rtů hladovým polibkem.  
Oba dva spěchali.  
Místy kvůli tomu byli až nemotorní, jak rychle se snažili zbavit oblečení a dostat se tomu druhému na kůži, ale ani jednomu to nevadilo. Ne, když se k sobě mohli tisknout jako smyslů zbavení, tma kolem nich prosycená jejich těžkým dechem a steny. Erik několikrát ztratil přehled o tom, kde končí a začíná.   
Charles se do něj míchal, jako kdyby jejich těla ani neexistovala, jen dvě mysle spojené horkou slastí. Občas měl pocit, že hladí svou vlastní bledou kůži, že své strniště cítí na svém krku v místech, kde zrovna líbal Charlese, jindy zas mohl přísahat, že v rukách drží sám sebe, že se kouše do rtu a trhá si za vlasy.  
Krev v něm vřela ještě dlouho poté, co se jejich těla vláčně propletla v příjemné únavě.   
Ani trochu ho nepřekvapilo, že se Charles chce tulit. Usnul mu v náručí nedlouho poté, obličejem schovaný u Erikova krku. U nosu ho šimraly jeho vlasy, zplihlé potem, ale stále nádherně vonící.  
Kdyby mohl, vpil by se mu do kůže a zmizel v jeho měkkém dechu, kterým ho Charles laskal po hrdle.   
Ačkoli ho ještě před pár minutami miloval jako o život, už teď měl pocit, že ho zase nemá dost. Že ho ještě pořád nemá celého.   
S tichým zamručením shlédl na jeho klidnou, uvolněnou tvář. Chvíli zvažoval, že ho probudí pro druhé kolo, ale nakonec ho jen líně pohladil po holé křivce jeho boku a zavřel oči. Vypadal až moc spokojeně na to, aby ho budil. Nádherně nevinně, tak, jak ho viděl předtím… předtím vším.  
Když konečně usnul, ruce pevně omotané kolem pasu svého milence, zdálo se mu o modrých očích, které pohltily svět.  
  



End file.
